The Daughters of Salem
by AuthoressAlex
Summary: The Book of Damnation records births and deaths it records almost everything about the Power that is needed to understand it. But what happens when the four other bloodlines tied to the ‘Sons of Ipswich’ really didn’t disappear back during the trials of S


**The Daughters of Salem**

**As told by Danielle Nightstone**

**((A/N: OOC, AU, Violence, Language. This may have some of the same scenes, almost, as the movie, so yeah. Bear with me. DISCLAIMER! The things based off of the movie the Covenant are not my ideas, nor do I claim they are. Though, the Daughters of Salem and all that apply to them ARE my ideas, and Ideas of Racheal Gilman.))**

The Book of Damnation records births and deaths; it records almost everything about the Power that is needed to understand it. But what happens when the four other bloodlines tied to the 'Sons of Ipswich' really didn't disappear back during the trials of Salem? What happens when four teenage girls are bestowed with the Power, yet are unable to know anything about it? What happens when they find each other, and realize what Destiny really has planned for them…?

Dani's PoV

Sleep is such a wonderful thing. Especially when you were up to four-thirty the previous night planning on what you were going to wear to the party the following evening, and still had yet to decide. Sleep was a way to take anxiety off of you. Well, unless you are me and you can feel anxiety no matter what you're doing or where you are. I was in the middle of a dreamless sleep when something hard hit me on the head, breaking me from the black abyss. I groaned rather loudly and rolled over, trying to call the sleep back to me. Something else hit me just as hard in the back of the head. I rolled over and glared. Andromeda, also known as Andi, also known as my roommate and best friend, had thrown both her shoes at me. I scowled at her as I got out of the bed and stretched. She was already dressed for the party. How long had I been out?

"Get out of bed right this instant Dani! We're going to be late; Lena already has the car outside for us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I still need to figure out what I'm wearing!"

"I picked something out for you. Put on the miniskirt, the black leggings with the lace on the bottom, and your Pentagram tank top. Now let's go!" she said, and threw the clothes at me. Andi walked out of our room and I got changed. Andi was always good at fashion, no matter what it was. She could make a trashy outfit look amazing without even trying. I sighed as I ran out to the silver truck that Lena drove. It had been her parents' gift to her for her seventeenth birthday. I got in the back with Noelle and Lena drove off, towards the Dells, where the party was taking place. Every year at Spenser, they had a party to commemorate coming back. This was our first, and last year at Spenser, so naturally we had to go. When we got there, the party seemed to be in full swing. Andi got out of the car, and wasted no time heading into the party. We quickly followed, me coming up on her right and Lena and Noelle hanging behind us. It was some party. People we had met earlier on last year, when we first got here at the very end, came over and talked with us, chatting away. It seemed like we were fitting in—for once. I laughed as we continued to talk, then our one acquaintance, Kate, smiled and looked over at a group of boys coming in.

"They're here."

"Who?" Andi and I asked simultaneously. She looked at us, then the boys who were making their way over to us. Kate let out a small chuckle before she spoke again.

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Are they like, a boy band?" Noelle asked. We all rolled our eyes. Noelle wasn't exactly the smartest crayon in her box; never had been. Kate laughed and went over to the long haired one, whom she introduced as Pogue Perry.

"This is Tyler Simms, Reid—"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. Nice to meet you girls." he said, smirking the whole time. Andi didn't seem interested, Lena nodded politely, and Noelle let out a nervous giggle twitter. I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm going to get glow sticks—it's not a party without glow sticks." I said, and she nodded, and just let me go on my way, though her eyes held a warning; _don't use_. I gave her an innocent look and she told me, strictly with her eyes, that like hell I was innocent. I rolled my eyes and walked away, off to get some glow sticks. When I came back, Andi was chatting with the one boy I hadn't heard what his name was. She introduced him as Caleb Danvers. He was cute; really cute. Not that, you know, I was looking or anything. (Except, I totally was.)

"I'm Dani, well, Danielle. Danielle Nightstone. Nice to meet you." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed my hand and I pulled back as I felt static shock going through my body. I mean, static shock never hurt like a son of a bitch before. I took a look at him, before softly rubbing my hand.


End file.
